


We're On a Sinking Ship (But We're Escaping It)

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Becoming a Pack [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On June 8th, nine years ago, Stiles' mother passed away. On June 8th, eight years ago, Scott made sure to do whatever he could to make it a bit more bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're On a Sinking Ship (But We're Escaping It)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago but didn't want to post it until after the Derek/Isaac. Hopefully there will be another oneshot up by the end of the week. Check the tumblr for better updates.

Scott crawled in through Stiles' window at six in the morning on June 8th. Stiles wasn't awake yet, which meant Scott had time to make him the perfect breakfast. The Sheriff was still asleep as well, but even if he woke up, he knew what day it was, and he'd leave Scott alone, if he even left his bed.

It was something Scott had been doing since Stiles' mom had died on June 8th, nine years ago. Sure, he had been seven at the time, but he had made his mom help him make Stiles' favorite breakfast and bring it over. When he got older, he just snuck in and made it himself.

Stiles liked chocolate chip pancakes so loaded up with chocolate that Scott didn't understand why he didn't just eat a few king-sized candy bars. But hey, it was Stiles' day, so Scott didn't question it. About halfway through cooking, he heard Stiles' heart rate stutter, alerting him that he was awake. It was almost worst with the super hearing, because Scott could hear him cry. He finished the batch up and put it all on a breakfast tray before taking the steps up two at a time to Stiles' room.

Stiles was sitting upright in bed, eyes rimmed in red despite the strained smile he gave Scott. After handing the food tray over, he slid over on the bed and Scott sat down next to him on top of the comforter.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem," Scott said.

Stiles dug in, but he didn't talk much. Scott wasn't surprised. Yeah, Stiles had a reputation for running his mouth, but that was usually just when he was nervous. Admittingly, he was nervous a lot, but right now, Scott could almost _feel_ the grief radiating off of him.

"Hey, your dad's waking up. I left a plate of food downstairs for him, so I'll run that up and come right back," Scott said.

"Yeah, okay."

Scott wasn't worried about Stiles' listlessness. He was used to it, at least on this day. Sheriff Stilinski gave him a grateful smile when he brought him a plate of plain pancakes, though the fat-free syrup did earn him a half-hearted glare.

"Not my fault," Scott said. "Stiles would kill me if I gave you anything else."

"Oh that's alright," he said, waving Scott away. "Thank you."

Scott gave him a quick grin and headed back into Stiles' room, rushing across the room when he realized that Stiles was crying, and not just a few tears but open sobs. He wrapped his arms tight around his best friend, casting a quick glance around. Thankfully, Stiles had moved the tray to the dresser so there weren't any food spills. Scott only had to find out what was wrong. Only.

"Stiles? Come on, man, you're just totally freaking me out," Scott said in a hushed whisper, running a hand up and down Stiles' back.

"Stupid Sourwolf," Stiles choked out, shoving his phone into Scott's hand.

 _From Sourwolf:_ I hope you're okay. We're here if you need it.

Scott set it aside, puzzled. "I'm not following."

Stiles flailed a bit and Scott released him, not wanting to be smacked in the face. "I don't want him, or the stupid pack thing to try and help me! They're just doing it so I'll join, they don't actually care that my mom's freaking dead and I'm never going to see her again and just-" Stiles broke off in another choked sob, curling up on himself.

"Whoa, Stiles, that's...Derek wouldn't mess with you like that," Scott said.

After saving Boyd and Erica from the Alpha pack, Derek had stopped emotionally manipulating them all to keep them in the pack. That, at its core, had been Scott's biggest problem with joining Derek's pack at the beginning. Becoming the Alpha, something about it had changed Derek, made him more willing to do whatever was necessary to build and keep his pack. That had begun to change after the kanima, and saving Boyd and Erica had been the real tipping point. Derek was different, less manipulative, and more caring. More like what Scott thought a real Alpha was supposed to be like.

"He's a psycho werewolf! Why would he care?" Stiles slumped against him.

"He lost his family, Stiles. Maybe he gets what you're feeling. Even if you aren't pack, you're still our friend," Scott said.

"Are you pack?" Stiles asked.

Scott shrugged. "I wish I knew. Haven't figured it out for sure to be honest. Do you not want me to be?"

Stiles gave a soft groan. "Don't ask me that. I just...don't want you to leave me behind. Ever since this werewolf crap started I just feel like I'm losing you." Stiles' fingers curled in Scott's shirt, clinging.

"You're not gonna lose me Stiles. I'm not going to leave you behind," Scott said. "Derek...the pack. They're nice but they aren't you. You're my pack first and foremost, you got that?"

Stiles nodded into his shoulder.

"That being said, if you want to be with the pack today, that's cool too," Scott said.

Stiles shook his head. "Nah. Just you."

Scott didn't protest. Stiles had never been expressing any emotion other than sarcasm around people who weren't his dad or Scott. If the pack came around, he'd probably clam up, and the day he could actually let himself grieve would be gone. After awhile, Stiles shoved Scott away and headed for the bathroom for a shower. Scott collected up the dishes and by the time he was done washing everything, both the Sheriff and Stiles were in the living room.

When Scott walked in, he realized they were watching old home videos of Stiles and his mom. Quietly, Scott settled onto the couch next to Stiles, pressing their legs together as a source of comfort. He didn't say anything, just listened to their commentary of the videos and offered his silent support. Soon, they would leave for lunch and then visit her grave. When they returned, Scott would have dinner waiting for them. He and Stiles would play video games until Stiles passed out, and Scott would keep a silent vigil over him so he could truly rest.

Sure, they weren't a part of Derek's pack. Not quite yet, maybe not ever. But for now, he'd take care of Stiles the best way he knew how. 


End file.
